


A Brief Moment in Time

by EmpurataCon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I can taste the universe, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Oneshot Universe, Vaginal Sex, miss me with with that evil Kaneki shit, this is kinda super cheesy and lame, this shit wrote itself at 2am while I was baked and drank 2 monster energy drinks, while also listening to Eminem for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpurataCon/pseuds/EmpurataCon
Summary: “Love you.” Kaneki whispered soft and gentle against her. Just a breath into this space they shared, like a well guarded secret, never bringing his lips any farther than a hair's space from hers, as if leaving any more would allow for the words to escape.





	A Brief Moment in Time

          Kaneki is stirred out of his light sleep by the sound of running water. Blindly he tries reaching to the other side of the bed, letting out a quiet grumble when he's met with empty, albeit warm, sheets. Rolling onto his back, Kaneki slowly opens his eyes, blearily searching for his phone. He idly spends the next few minutes catching up on his news feed, preparing himself to start his day, eventually making himself climb out of bed to go start on their morning coffee.

          He shuffles about the kitchen as if on autopilot, setting enough coffee to brew for two. It was rare they had mornings like this, where neither had a shift at the cafe to work, and the entire day off from their college courses. Intending to put their time together to good use, Kaneki starts to absentmindedly think of things they could do today as he goes about the kitchen making their coffee, still only in his boxer briefs from the night before.

          Just as he is finishing pouring the black coffee into two cups, he hears the bathroom door open and can see the steam quickly flood the hallway as Touka steps out.

          He watches, suddenly sidetracked in his thoughts as Touka ambles into the kitchen, arms raised as she works a towel into her wet hair, bringing the oversized shirt, _his shirt_ , that she was wearing higher upon her body, revealing more of the creamy skin of her thighs. Kaneki was barely able to conceal a low groan, admiring her soft curves as she silently reaches for her cup and takes a careful sip, a smug smile appearing on her lips as she savors the taste, pretending not to notice him coming up behind her. “You've gotten better.”

          Kaneki gives an appreciative hum as he presses his bare chest against her back, pressing his face into her neck and rubbing his hands down her arms.

          Setting the her coffee down, Touka allows herself to lean back into his chest for only a moment before she turns around, back to the counter as she lifts her arms to wrap around his neck, lacing her fingers through his sleep tousled hair.

          Bringing his face close enough that their noses run against each other she kisses the corner of his mouth. “Good morning.”

          “You took a shower without me.” Kaneki frowned at her, running his hands up her thighs, going up under his own shirt that covers her slight figure, his breath hitching as his hands come to rest over her naked hips, suppressing a shiver as she looks up at him through hooded eyes.

          Touka let's out a breath of laughter, voice tinkling softly as it only seems to do on these stolen moments.

          She gives a small peck to the pout on his lips, “I didn't want to cause our water bill to run up.”

          Kaneki bends his head to chase her lips, this time bringing her into a deep kiss, giving a sigh of relief, revelling in the soft yield of her lips against his, her fingers carding through his hair.

          Running his tongue along the seam of her lips, Kaneki tilts his head as Touka opens to accept him, their tongues meeting lazily, sliding against one another.

          His hands tighten around the supple skin of her hips, still radiating warmth from her shower and surges against her with a new sense of urgency, trying to mold his larger frame against hers as close as he can, until they can only break away far enough for them to share the same breath before Touka's pulling him back to her waiting lips.

          And he finds himself thinking, not for the first time, how damn lucky he is to have this. How lucky they both are to have each other in this fucked up world. He thinks about the ring hanging on the chain around his neck, lying like a heavy weight against his heart, a gift from Touka and a reminder of what happens to people like them all too often.

          “Kaneki,” Touka gasps, bringing Kaneki out of his head back to the beautiful woman in front of him. She pushes Kaneki gently off her, but before he could get far Touka takes him by the chain around his neck, pulling him with her back into their bedroom.

          When they reached the bed Touka brings her bare legs up to kneel on it, again bringing her head up to meet Kaneki in another passionate kiss.

          Kaneki guides Touka into lying down onto the mattress behind her, blankets still warm from their sleep. Planting one of his hands on the bed, he braced both of them while his other hand grips the small of Touka's back, helping her lie back.

          As her head hit the pillows Touka reaches for his necklace, bringing his face down to her level, immediately leading him into an open mouthed kiss, Kaneki matching her eagerness while he ran his hands up her sides scrunching her shirt up as he went, their lips finally parting to remove it over her head.

          Kaneki takes a moment to fully appreciate her, all soft skin and warm curves, her still damp hair splayed out around her on the pillow.

          “Beautiful.” He mutters, before ducking his head to take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, drawing a startled gasp from her.

          “Ah, Kaneki!” Touka arched her chest to his mouth, her arms running down from his neck to his back, taking time to feel the defined muscles.

          Switching to suck on her other nipple, Kaneki made himself comfortable between her legs, grasping one of her thighs and guiding it to wrap around his hips. The new position caused both of them to let out moans of pleasure as their hips came to together.

          Kaneki brought his head up to Touka's neck, licking at the droplets of water that glided down her smooth skin from her hair, as he ground himself against her sex, only the thin material of his boxer briefs separating their skin.

          “Ken!” Touka panted against his ear, desperately pushing her hips up to grind back against him leaving Kaneki hissing at the feeling of Touka's desire soaking his briefs.

          Kaneki pressed his member harder against her, “Mm, fuck, Touka.” One hand still braced on the mattress next to her head, his other hand grasped at her thigh and held it higher against his side as his mouth fervently found hers’, their tongues sloppily tangling together as their arousal grew.

          “Ken please.” Touka's fingers scrabbled at his briefs, trying her best to pull them off without loosing the blissful contact.

          “Yeah, yeah I know.” Kaneki managed to release his grip on her leg long enough to yank down the offending garment and toss it somewhere off the bed. With the last piece of clothing out of the way Kaneki grinded his now exposed length against her folds, mixing his leaking pre-cum with her fluids.

          Touka couldn't hold in her voice any longer, letting out a drawn out moan of his name, feeling Kaneki bring two fingers down alongside his member, sliding them easily into her dripping cunt.

          Touka let out a frustrated groan, “Kaneki, c’mon now!” She pleaded, hands coming up to grasp at his hair, bringing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Kaneki let out an amused huff before he indulged her, dipping his tongue to rub against hers.

          Without breaking their kiss, Kaneki grasped his erection, rubbing his head against her wet lips, pressing in just enough to tease her entrance.

          “God Kaneki, now, fuck me now!”

          “So impatient Touka,” Is all Kaneki said before he sunk his cock into her, fully burying himself in one stroke.

          Touka wailed, wrapping both her legs around her lover's waist, running her nails down his back as he pulled out and immediately started thrusting into her.

          Kaneki pressed his forehead against hers, giving her a small peck on her parted lips before pulling back, causing Touka to open her eyes, blown wide in lust. They both gazed at each other as they panted the other's lips as Kaneki continued to piston his hips into her chasing their pleasure.

          “Love you.” Kaneki whispered soft and gentle against her. Just a breath into this space they shared, like a well guarded secret, never bringing his lips any farther than a hair's space from hers, as if leaving any more would allow for the words to escape.

          Touka could only manage a nod between her gasping, desperately pressing their mouths together, in an attempt to muffle her moans, coaxing him to mimic the pace of his cock inside her with his tongue in her mouth.

          “Kaneki Kaneki,” Touka repeated his name, throwing her head back in pleasure as she neared her peak. Feeling her walls begin to tighten around him, Kaneki sped up his already frantic pace, his hands massaging the soft flesh of her breasts.

          “C'mon Touka, cum for me.” Kaneki's voice, raw with lust growled against her ear, and Touka opened her mouth in a silent scream. Stars erupted behind her eyelids as she climaxed, feeling not a moment later Kaneki's cock pulse and spill inside her.

          “Touka, Touka, fuck!” Kaneki groaned against her neck, his hips stilling, gasping for breath as he came down from his high. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Kaneki gently pulled out of Touka, peppering her chest with chaste kisses.

          Touka let out an easy smile, her hand coming up to run through his hair, now damp with sweat.

          Kaneki lied on his side next to Touka, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her to his side, tucking his face into her neck and breathing in her heady scent.

          “I didn't get to drink my coffee.”

          Touka couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter escape, turning her head around to press her lips to the pout he once again wore on his lips.

          “I'll make it up to you.”

  “Mmhm, but first I think we both need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I set out to have this with Oneshot Kaneki but I realize there's not really much here to suggest that anyway lmao


End file.
